Love Unbound
by mzsha18XX
Summary: The heart can only take so much, before the heartache becomes too raw that they officially shut down and small. Then one must decide, which path will they walk. One of darkness to seek revenge and show what will be missed...OR the path of light, where healing and finding themselves will lead to greater things. Kagome find's herself on said path and allies where she least expected.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"We'll make camp here."

Head snapping up and watching as he rushed off and vanished into the surrounding forest, she bit her lip. Kneeling and dropping her bag to the ground, Kagome gathered some ramen and bowls for them to use. "Miroku, is there any water source near by?"

"Uh, I believe we just passed it." He mumbled. "I can go get some for the food, if you like?"

Standing with a bottle in hand, she shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll do it."

Watching as she vanished behind a tree and into the forestry, Sango sighed. "I hate seeing her like this." Pulling Kirara in her lap, she ran a hand through her soft fur. "I sometimes wonder when it will all become too much. Two years and she's still putting up with his crap. I just don't get it."

"Me neither, but the heart wants what it wants, even if it shouldn't. The day that she finally lets him go, will be the day he finally succeeds in breaking her spirit." Staring off in the direction she went, he frowned. "And I have a feeling, change is in the wind my dear, Sango."

Allowing his words to play through her mind, all she could do was hope that the young woman she saw as a sister, didn't become lost to the deep blows to her heart.

* * *

Hearing the sound of running water, she gave a small sigh. Breaking through the under brush and stepping onto the soft and lush green grass, she froze. Staring at the creature before her clearly trying to get her attention, she gulped. "What do you want?"

Bobbing it's head, the long serpent youkai began to move to the left and pause to look back at her.

Quickly understanding, she lowered her gaze. Did she honestly want to follow it to it's master and the hanyou that held her heart? Was it worth her sanity? Shaking her head and turning to head back to camp, she soon found a pale tail wrapped around her arm.

Gasping as she soon found herself being dragged in the direction it was hinting for her to go, she hastily dropped the water bottle and attempted to free herself. Tugging on her new handcuff that seemed not in the mood to release her, she missed the large rock in her path.

Falling and sliding down a rather large hill, Kagome covered her face. Feeling twigs, rocks, and debris slice into her skin, she hissed. After what seemed like hours to her, she finally came to a stop. Sighing and slowly coming to her feet, she studied her surroundings.

She was still in Inuyasha's Forest, but just a little deeper than she ever recalled going before. Rolling her eyes at her bloody, torn, and muddy uniform, she caught her name being called in the distance. Allowing her curiosity to lead her, she neared a group of trees. Entering their shadow, silent tears that she always withheld finally fell.

There before her, lay a bare Inuyasha and Kikyou on his fire rat robes. Running a hand through her hair as she stared up at the sky, he seemed in total bliss.

"I always pictured us like this, ya' know?" He voiced, nipping her ear.

Tilting her head, she eyed him. "Did you now?"

Nodding, he leaned over until his chest touched her hardened nipples and groaned. "That and other things."

"Would you do anything, to have this forever?"

"Of course."

Leaning back on her elbows, her eyes hardened. "Then kill my reincarnation and I will once more become one of the living."

Tensing, Inuyasha bolted into a sitting position and stared off into the forest. "Kikyou, I want to be with you, but...I can't do that to Kagome."

"So she means more to you then me?"

Facing her and running his knuckles down her smooth jaw, he sighed. "You know that's not true."

"Then kill her and we shall be together."

"It's not that easy. Sango, Miroku and the runt ain't going to like it. They'll..."

"Let me handle them." Straddling his slender hips and nuzzling his neck, she pulled back and stared him dead in the eyes. "I can do anything she can and twice as better. We will find the shards, end Naraku, and finally be together as it should've been. Tell me, do you love me?"

Laying his head on her chest and caressing her back down to her bosom, he nodded.

"Then kill the girl and let us have our happy ending, we were denied before."

Slowly facing her, he sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Smirking and pushing him to the ground, she gave a wiggle of her hips and he groaned. "Good boy, now let us finish, my mate." She finished in a smug voice, staring off into the distance.

Hand covering her mouth, Kagome couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped her lips. Standing there leaning into the tree for support, her entire world just went up in flames. Watching as the man she loved and would do anything for take pleasure in another's arms, shattered everything she once knew.

She was only a shard detector in his eyes and she finally saw it for what it was. No matter how many times she stood in his corner rooting him on and bandaging his injuries, she was nothing but a replacement of the real thing. Even risking her life for him during the full moon, seemed stupid now. Looking back, she wished that damn youkai would've ended her life that night, instead of only scaring her back.

Tensing as their moans grew louder, she turned and walked off. Lost in a daze and not caring where she went, her legs lead her deeper into the forest and into her future.

* * *

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I know it kind of sounds like all the other fanfics when she catches them, but I'm adding a twist to it. So look out and don't forget to review and let me know what you honestly think.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Tripping over a rock and falling face first, she quickly caught herself. Wincing at the sharp rocks digging into her palms, Kagome dragged herself towards a tree for shelter and out of the down pour. Pulling her legs into her chest and leaning her head back against the trunk, silent tears graced her pale cheeks.

She felt utterly and completely lost.

For the first time in her life, she actually thought about turning around and going back to her own time. A quick sealing of the well and she would never have to look back. Let the Feudal Era be damned and move on with her sorry excuse for a life. She could actually take Hojo up on that date to the movies, that he's been pressing her for and take up something in the medical field at the local university. Her family wouldn't be worried about her life, but relieved that she finally moved beyond her time traveling days.

"Yet, I wouldn't be." Staring up into the dark gray clouds, a miserable sob left her. "Innocent people would die and Naraku will never be stopped. I can't live with that on my concious."

"Then don't." A voice from her left stated.

Jumping and finding icey blue hues focused on her, Kagome mentally cursed. In her hastiness to get water, she forgot her bow and arrows. Studying the small woman, she frowned. From the looks of her, she was youkai and no doubt knew the art of combat, if the katana at her hip was any sign.

Tilting her head, a mass of red tumbled down her shoulder. "Did you wish to be alone, as you died?"

"W-what?"

"You are infected with a rare poison, through the wounds on your arms. Also, you're body temperture is not helping." Moving closer and reaching out a hand, she frowned as the onna flinched back. "I have no wish to harm you more, miko. I merely desired to check your temperture."

Looking from her long red claws to her gentle face, Kagome hesitantly nodded.

Smiling and placing her hand to her head, she gave a soft sigh. "You are not that warm, yet. The poison has yet to set and you are still capable to survive... Is there anywhere I may take you, to seek treatment?"

Lowering her gaze, she shook her head.

"Surely there must be somewhere you would perfer to go?"

"Death... let me see death."

Instantly grimicing, the youkai eyed her. "You are of the age for a mate and I smell one on you, miko. Do you not wish to..."

"He isn't no mate of mine. He's belongs to som... someone else." She finished, as new tears broke free from it's holding cell.

Shaking her head and easing the silently sobbing female into her arms, she came to her feet. Releasing a breath and making up her mind upon what she should do, she headed back in the direction of her village.

* * *

Pausing right before he stepped into camp and checking his clothes, he slipped pass a group of trees.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Sango demanded, eyeing him.

Folding his arms and plopping down, he shook his head. "Naw, haven't seen the wench since I left."

Gasping and locking eyes with the monk, she frowned.

"Are you sure? Did you come across her scent at all?" Miroku pressed.

"No, now what's with the fucken fifth degree?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"She's been missing for several hours now. We needed water for the ramen and she never returned."

"She'd probably lose her head if it wasn't attached." He rather calmly stated, with a small laugh at the end.

Narrowing her eyes, Sango moved to knock some sense into him, but was intercepted.

"Don't. It won't get us nowhere." The monk calmly replied.

Jerking out his arms and folding hers, she began to visibly shake. "You was with Kikyou, weren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, but if Kagome happened to see or hear something, we may very well have lost her. Are you so blind that you can't see that she's in love with you? Kami only knows why she goes out of her way to please you? " Came her angered voice.

Turning his nose in the air, a 'feh' ran off his lips.

"If that's not bad enough, Kagome is the only one that has ever accepted you for you. Doesn't that count for anything? You yourself said how hard it was growing up as a hanyou and having others mistreat you, yet here you are doing the same to her!"

Growling, he jumped to his feet. "Like I asked her to do all that? That's her fault, not mine!"

"You're the one that's misleading her! If you never felt the same, then stop claiming her as yours, when a guy asks if he may court her!"

"Feh."

Throwing her hands in the air, Sango stumped off.

Watching as the woman he loved trek off into the darkness, Miroku shook his head. "For your sake, you better hope Kagome's fine, my friend. Because nothing will stop all who care for her, see you to an early grave. And when I say all, myself and all those that have befriended her, will not let you live in peace, but hell." Turning and comforting a weeping Shippo, he retook his seat.

Jumping up in the tree and recalling a certain scent that he couldn't recall before, did realization finally hit.

Kagome saw them, but more importantly, heard them talk about killing her.

Cursing, he couldn't wait until dawn came so they could find her. Once he got her, he was going to do the deed and finally have Kikyou by his side. One way or another, she needed to die, so he could finally have his happy ending.

* * *

Feeling a cold cloth pressed to her head, she slowly came back to the world of the living. Blinking a few times to clear her vison, she frowned as her eyes met a beautiful painting on the ceiling.

A man and a woman were standing on a hill staring down at a village, as four tornado's stood to create a square around it. The sky was clear as day, while down below life seemed to go on as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"It seemed bizare to me too, at first."

Turning, she found herself once more staring into blue orbs.

Smiling and removing the towel, the youkai ran a hand through her red tresses. "I see you remember me."

Sitting up, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I am Kisma, daughter of the southern Lord Raheem. Or in other words, I am the princess of these lands."

Eyes going wide, she gasped. "Why would you save me? I mean, I'm a miko and your sworn enemy? Why nurse me back to health?"

Placing the towel back in the basin beside her, Kisma sighed. "You are the Shikon Miko and I could not just leave you to die."

"Even if I wanted to?" Her bitter voice sounded, in the rather large and lavish room.

"I know we have just met, but he's not worth it. If he would throw you away and take up with another woman, forget about him. He is not worth your death, not even your tears. Let him go and learn to move forward."

"But I promised to stay by his side and..."

"He is a youkai, is he not?"

She nodded.

"Then he should have the honor, not to bite the hand that has devoted their being to him. If he does such, then the promise is void." Standing and retreiving a kimono out the closet, she laid it on the futon at her feet. "There is an indoor spring behind the shojo screen to your left. Dress and meet me in the summoning chamber, where you shall meet my father and mother. It's down the hall to your right. When you come to a pair of double doors with two guards, you're in the right spot." Flashing a smile, she swiftly exited.

Staring down at the silk kimono, Kagome groaned. Seeing as she was already in the southern palace, she might as well do as ordered. Slowly coming to her feet, she headed towards the springs.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, he smirked. "Everything is as I requested?"

Nodding, she placed a hand on his back. "Yes."

"Good." Pivoting on his feet quickly and tangling his fingers in her tresses, he pressed a kiss to her head. "Now strip. The scent coming off you reaks." He finished in a growl and pushing her away, as he calmly claimed a seat on his raised dais.

Rolling her eyes, Kikyou slipped out her clothes and soon found herself on her back and Naraku ravishing her body.

* * *

I

I know that this story is a little vague, but it's slowly building. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Watching as he once more stuck his ass in the air and sniffed the ground, Miroku sighed. "You said her scent suddenly vanished from here, Inuyasha. It's obvious the youkai you sense has taken her. We need to..."

"I know this bastard." The hanyou mumbled, clearly ignoring him. Standing, he folded his arms and stared off into the sky. "Peaches and cherry wood... where have I smelled that before?"

Placing Shippo down and doing the same, Sango frowned. "Sit monk, we're going to be here a while." She called out, turning and beginning to make camp.

Nodding and searching for wood, he eyed the dazed man. "It's a wonder he can think at all, with all that air in his brain."

Growling, gold eyes followed him off into the surrounding forest.

* * *

Pulling her hair up and pinning it with two silver chop sticks, two light curls framed her lovely face. Eyeing herself in the mirror, a small smile dared to tug at her lips. The long and purple kimono decorated with silver swirls all over, fell to the floor with a split on each side. With each step she took, a glimpse of the matching silver knee length hakamas and creamy toned legs were revealed. With similar slippers and a bracelet on each wrist, she was the envy of many women.

Shaking her head, she quickly exited and headed down the hall. By passing all the elaborate paintings of more tornados and of a village, she soon found herself before two guards.

Smiling, both gave a bow of the head and opened the doors for her. Releasing a breath and peering within, she found a beeming Kisma eyeing her. Blushing, she nervously entered the gold colored room.

"You can sit next to me."

Nodding, she quitely folded herself on the pillow and gave the pair at the head of the table a bow. "Thank you, for having me in your lovely home."

Sipping her wine, the woman with matching red tresses smiled. "No thanks is needed, Miko-sama. You have earned our hospitality, for your travels and all that you have done for our kind. You may weild purification, yet you have aided that of my kind on numerous times and that deserves to be rewarded."

Blushing, she looked down. "I only did what I felt was right and..."

"Child, you are remarkable for doing so and know that I do not give praises, unless it is truely deserved. So when I speak that you need a reward, I mean it."

Placing a hand over her's, the tall and bald man beside her smiled. "I am Lord Raheem and this is my mate Lady Lu-ming. I would like to offically welcome you into my southern territory, Miko-sama."

Lifting her gaze, Kagome sighed. "Thank you, for having me."

"Now, on to business. Why did my pup come upon you in such a state of deep injury and with an aura of heavy sadness, washing over you?"

Paling, she looked away. "It's nothing to become worried over and..."

"She gave her word to stand beside a youkai and he betrayed i, as well as her heart, by seeking another woman." Kisma voiced.

"And your extensive injuries?" Her mother pressed.

"I... I came across an intimate scene between them and I... I ran." Blinking, a tear fell. "I didn't care where I went, as long as I was nowhere near them. I don't remember alot, but I remember running and falling down two hills, but I kept going."

Frowning and facing her, Kisma placed a hand on her back. "Where were you first at, when you fled?"

"Inu... Inuyasha's Forest." She brokenly voiced, as a loud sob escaped her.

Instanly pulling the wailing female in her arms, she gave her parents a pointed look. "We can't let her go back. Please, let her stay here until she is better."

Rubbing his bald head, Raheem frowned. "She is the Shikon Miko and has a duty to keep, my daughter. We can not make her remain at the risk of..."

"But she's broken, papa! Do you not see the darkness that is calling her? If we don't help her, she may become the next great evil!" She pleaded, as the cries into her chest only grew with volume.

Seeing the aura around her start to lose more of the light and warmth that it shined with just minutes prior, Lu-ming sighed. "She shall stay here, but not for long. We shall aid her in healing, but she must want it. If not, then we may have to end her, before she becomes a threat to us."

Smiling, Kisma gave her mother a bow and carried the onna away.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Raheem stated, picking at his fish.

"I fear that if we do not take action now and allow her soul to become encased within darkness, we may lose our child." Facing her mate, she sighed. "Kisma never takes to no one, yet she has to the miko. She may do good for our pup, for she is antisocial and a shy one. That young girl who sat at our table, is reason for such a change in her. We may have hard times trying to aid the miko, but she shall do us a favor as well. And tell me, do you not want that?"

"You know I do, but I fear for having one of purification under my roof."

"Then I shall have a miko come and train her, for I know she has a lot of power within her, but she has no practice in it." She coaxed, giving him a kiss. "I will see to everything dealing with her and..."

"Send Monji two days from now, to start her in combat training." Popping a meat ball in his mouth, he groaned. "If she shall be a resident under my roof, she needs to be able to defend herself. And especially with our eldest pup returning within a week's time."

"Li wouldn't dare to lay a hand on her."

Raising an eyebrow, he folded his arms. "Are you forgeting her hatred towards humans and how she reacts whenever she comes across them? And before you dare say a word, must I remind you of Kena?"

Falling silent, she quickly came to her feet. "I shall see to the miko in the near by village and Monji. Are there anything else you wish of me, my mate?"

"No."

Bending and giving him a chaste kiss, Lu-ming was seen rushing through the halls for the gates of the palace.

* * *

Laying her down on the futon and running a hand through her hair, she frowned. "I know the wound to your heart is still raw, but it shall get better in time."

"But why does it have to hurt so bad?" Kagome whispered, laying on her left side and eyeing her.

"My mother told me, that life is full of challenges and some we will not win. When that happens, it's the way of Kami to help you learn a powerful lesson." Brushing a new tear away, she sighed. "I know you will not be able to think of an answer now, but answer me this. If you were forced to see what has happened and take something good from it, what will it be?"

"I don't..."

"This is not something that you are to answer now. When that day come, you will finally see that he was nothing but a challenge that you were meant to over come." Standing, Kisma exited.

Closing her eyes and allowing her pain to succomb her, dreams soon embraced her.

* * *

Picking another flower and adding it to the bundle in her hand, Rin smiled. "Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will like them?"

Rolling his eyes and staring off into the distance, he sighed. "Mi'lord shall not dally with such pointless things."

Face instantly falling, she dropped the beautiful bouquet. Lowering her gaze, she nodded and walked off into the forest around them.

Feeling a huff of air on his head, Jaken fell on his back. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you crazy beast?" He yelled, as Ah-Un stood over him.

Bending his head, Ah bit into his shirt and trotted off after the human. All the while a shreiking toad could be heard from miles away.

* * *

Returning with clean dishes and eyeing the hanyou, Sango sighed. "Still nothing?"

Shaking his head, Miroku helped her put them away. "You know how hard it is for him to think."

Laughing, Shippo licked his lollipop. "Well, as long as I get to finish without him..."

"The southern bitch." Inuyasha yelled. "I should've known it would be her. She's always patroling these damn lands."

"So you know who has Kagome?" Sango asked, with a spark in her eye.

"Yeah. She's at the southern lord's palace, I think." Turning and eyeing them, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Rolling their eyes and quickly packing their make shift camp, all were soon rushing further south.

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I know it's kind of going along a little slow, but it's going to get more exciting in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

Shaking her head and throwing the blanket off her, Kisma found angry eyes upon her person. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it's time for your training to begin."

Sitting up and stifling a yarn, Kagome frowned. "What training?"

"My mother and father decided that you may stay here as long as you need for your heart to heal, but under this roof you must be able to defend yourself." Walking to her closet and returning with an outfit, she laid it beside her. "Every morning, you shall train with the miko my mother has brought at dawn until high noon, then you will then see General Monji of my father's armed forces. He will teach you in the art of combat." Kneeling and braiding her long black locks, she smiled. "I so envy you. He is the most skilled and quite handsome, if I may say so myself." Tying a ribbon at the end, she headed for the exit.

Pausing, she glimpsed her over her shoulder. "And do hurry and wash, from what I was told about the miko mother has brought to train you, is quite strict. From what I gathered from ease dropping on their conversation earlier, she shall deal out punishment if you falter in any of her lessons. So do hurry." And with that, she found herself alone.

Quickly coming to her feet and nearing the hot springs, she gathered her clothes. Entering and placing them on a bench, Kagome shed the elaborate fabrics and slid into the water. Doing a hasty wash and using the oils that were left out for her, she dressed and departed.

Walking down the hall and asking a servant for directions, she soon entered the gardens. Pausing in the entrance, she became mesmerized upon such a lavish sight.

With the most lushest and richest of greens, it was a beautiful site to behold. Various flowers and bushes baring fruit was scattered all about, as a cobblestone path stood before her. Walking along it and smiling as the sweet scents welcomed her, she soon found herself before a large and grand fountain, with a carving of a fish sprouting water from its mouth.

"You are late." A voice sounded, from her left.

Turning, a woman no older than thirty stood eyeing her. Black short locks littered her shoulders, as she bore the traditional miko garb. Shivering as unwelcome thoughts ran through her mind's eye, she frowned.

"I shall tell you this now, I do not accept failure and as a miko of your caliber, you should have no problem nor..."

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but I just found out I was a miko two years ago." Kagome voiced. "I have never had any training, since I been on the road searching for the shikon shards."

Frowning, she studied her. "You have muscle toning and from what I have heard of your travels, you have of yet to lose in a fight. If this is so, then how do you defend your being?"

"Well, the others that I travel with protect me. The only thing I use, is my bow and arrows. And that's sometimes used to purify a shard that we can't get to or..."

"This is unacceptable." She snapped, as she began to circle her. "You are nothing but a mere joke, from what I have heard great tells of. The bow is only used when needed. What would you do when they are not by your side and your life is being threatened?"

Paling, she looked away. "My friends are always there to help."

Coming to a stop before her, she gave her a rough shove back. Watching as she fell down at her feet, the woman smirked. "Then you are nothing, but a want to be miko. You should never been called the protector of the Shikon. What I see, is nothing but a disgrace and..."

"What is the meaning of this?" Kisma yelled, as she and her mother entered the gardens. "You are here to train her, not abuse her more than she already is."

Taking a step back and viewing her as she once more stood, she folded her arms. "I am here to train a miko, not some weakling who does not accept her heritage and..."

"You know nothing about my heritage." Kagome stated. "I may not be as well-trained as you and able to defend myself, but I am the Shikon protector because of it. Midoriko herself, is my ancestor and since the day I was born, I was taught of her and where the Shikon comes from." Taking a step and relaxing her whole form, her eyes gave off a soft glow. "Be it that I allow my friends to always come to my aid and know nothing of how to properly use my purification, I am more a miko than you." Narrowing her eyes, her form started to give off a light from her aura . "I don't know how to heal an injury, talk to nature, create a barrier, and summon my purification, but it's what's inside that counts. How many miko or even humans do you know, would take in a young kitsune as her own and help him seek vengeance for the death of his parents? Defend a pack of ookami and their underlings, from vengeful bird youkai? Or have you heard of a miko ever falling in love with a youkai and standing by his side?"

"That has nothing to do with..."

"A miko is more than just what she is and what she can do, but what's inside. We are pure of heart and able to see the light in everything, no matter how bad something is. There are others who see this world in white and black, but it's more than that. I may not be trained as you are, but at least I hold the most important essence that makes up a miko." Turning, a strong wind blew off her as she entered the palace.

Seeing the woman's astounded face, Lu-ming smirked. "I guess I have found the wrong miko to aid her. Your services are no longer needed. Leave."

Lowering her gaze and bowing, she proceeded down the cobblestoned path.

Watching as she reached the garden's gates, Kisma frowned. "I thought she was going to help Kagome?"

"She did not see what made the young girl who she is today and as a set back, she needs soul searching and balance for what she thought to be true. Kagome has opened her eyes and now she see's the real foundation that creates a miko." Facing her pup, she ran a hand through her red tresses. "It's not the power that gives them the title of being called such, but what lies within. And that's balance and no form of bias, which must live in them."

"And her taking in a kitsune?"

"Humans bark at the idea and would shun him, because of what he is. A true miko would see a child in need and come to his rescue. Many would leave him to another that would take him in, but she did the impossible and kept him. Her heart is so big, that she will deal with others looking down upon such and claim him as her kit."

Nodding and staring off in the direction said miko vanished, she sighed. "And her loving a youkai?"

"That my pup, I can not answer. There is a lot of trust and love that was betrayed and I can not speak of what I do not know. If you seek such, you will need to go to the source."

Smiling and linking arms with her mother, Kisma led her through the lush greenery. "Now, what about her training? She will need another miko to help her."

Pausing before a sukura tree, her aura oozed peace and warmth. "I feel that there will be none that would be able to help her now. I shall let her be and will personally see to her myself. Meditation is a great way to channel any power within and find a center. I'm sure once that is reached, all will come easy to her. For now, she needs time to herself and I shall grant it."

Leaning into her side, she smiled and became lost in the beauty all around her.

* * *

Watching as she slashed the pitiful youkia down where it stood, he turned away. "Do you feel this will change the way I see you in this Sesshoumaru's eyes?"

Frowning as the now deceased body fall, she sighed. "Is there anything that will please you, mi'lord? I have proved my worth in your eyes more times than I would like to admit. We are to mate, after all."

Clearly ignoring her, he began to walk off. "You have seven days to change how this being sees you. And if not, then before your parents this Sesshoumaru shall announce you are unworthy to hold the title as my western lady and the other half of this Sesshoumaru."

"But what of the alliance between our lands? You would throw away such a chance to..."

"You forget your place. It is not the western lands that are in need of aid, Li. Now remain silent and let your voice remain to yourself."

Folding her arms, she took up after him, but with a heavy heart. For he was promised to her since her birth and she would be damned, if she was going to lose him now.

* * *

Leaping onto the ground, Inuyasha froze. Raising his nose in the air and catching a scent, he frowned.

"What is it?" Sango voiced, sliding off of Kirara. "Is it Kagome?"

Shaking his head, he spotted two figures nearing.

Following his gaze, Miroku became puzzled. "Isn't that the kid that follows your brother?"

"Half-brother!"

Rolling her eyes, Sango walked over. Seeing the dragon like youkai move closer, she placed her hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt her. I was just wondering if she would like something to eat and..."

"She doesn't want nothing from you, you filthy onna." Jaken yelled, swinging his staff.

Ducking and moving to punch him, he was pushed to the ground by the dragon. Laughing, she eyed her. "I'm Sango, by the way. What's your name?"

Giving a toothy grin, she blushed. "Rin's name is Rin."

"That's a pretty name. We were just going to have lunch. What do you think about rice balls and some water?"

Turning, she eyed the dragon. Nudging her shoulder and taking a seat, she squealed. "Thank you ever so."

Watching as they all went about making camp, Inuyasha growled. "What the hell! Why are we babysitting Sesshoumaru's little brat, when we need to go to the southern palace?"

Swallowing her cup of water, Rin raised an eyebrow. "Rin, Jaken, and AhUn are going there."

"Why?" Handing her a rice ball, Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is seeing to Princess Li and..."

"Cram it you child! You never speak of mi'lord's affairs!" Jaken yelled.

Shaking her head and politely shifting her weapon, a thump could be heard.

Laughing, Rin pointed at the unconscious toad youkai. "Lord Sesshoumaru does the same when Master Jaken is being mean."

Walking over and sitting next to her, Shippo gave her a lollipop. "Why don't you travel with us? We're all going in the same direction and we can play?"

Once more looking towards the dragon and receiving approval, she squealed and the two soon got lost in a world of chit-chat.

"Why the hell would he..."

"Inuyasha, if Lord Sesshoumaru has demanded them to come, it may help us to enter the palace to see Kagome." Miroku voiced. "Now stop cursing, there's no telling what your brother would do if he finds out."

"Half-brother!"

Rolling his eyes, all soon were seen laughing and sharing stories with the small child, that none couldn't stop thinking was like a miniature Kagome.

* * *

Yeah I know the chapter is short, but please review. And the next chapter Li and Sesshy will finally make their debut in the palace. So buckle up and look for a bumpy ride.


End file.
